


Royal Beauty 2.0

by ConnorProject2K17



Category: Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Also gaaaayyyy, I may have made Julien a little too well-spoken in this, Julien's backstory, M/M, Skipper isn't a total dick, human! au, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorProject2K17/pseuds/ConnorProject2K17
Summary: A new and improved version of a fanfic I made when I was fourteen; the backstory of King Julien. They're all human in this, and we will be diving into some pretty heavy territory. Also way more SkipperxJulien than before :))) If you want to read the original, it's here https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924393





	1. Chapter 1

The inside of the wardrose was stuffy and dry, Julien thought to himself as he pushed another coat out of the way. He’d been…  _ not snooping _ around his neighbours doors for the past five minutes, trying to pluck up the courage to knock, when he heard footsteps and jumped into the wardrobe in the hallway. He had never known  _ why _ there was a wardrobe in the hallway, but he couldn’t have been more grateful for it now.

Just as he shut the door behind him-leaving just enough space to  ~~spy~~ breath, his neighbours door opened and someone walked out. Julien bit his tongue and stepped a little closer, peering through the crack.

Skipper. The ~~handsomest~~ second-shortest one. Square jaw, buzzed hair, icy eyes. All traits that Julien had _never noticed before, no-siree._

Skipper was muttering under his breath, wandering up and down the hallway; just  _ moments _ away from where Julien was hiding. With his hands stuffed into his trousers it gave the impression of waddling. 

“Um, Skipper?”

Ah, that was the short one. Julien couldn’t see him, but it sounded like he was still inside the apartment.

“What?”

“I’m sorry about what I said.”

Skipper  ~~waddled~~ walked back into view and ran a hand through his buzzed hair. Julien envied him-he’d always wanted to touch the others hair. It looked… buzzy.

“It’s not your problem Private.”

“But Skipper-”

“No, Private.” he set his jaw, and leaned back against the wall. If he looked dead ahead he’d make eye contact with Julien.

“Being gay isn’t… a problem.”

Wait, what?

“I just don’t appreciate you making comments about my love life, Private.”

“P’bably ‘cause ‘e doesn’t ‘ave one!”

_ “Stand down Rico!” _

If Julien had been in a better frame of mind, he probably would have been able to appreciate that  ~~sexy~~ stern sounding voice.

But Julien was a little preoccupied with still getting air to his lungs before he passed out from shock.

Skipper was… was he… it’d be great if he was…

No. No Julien. He wasn’t. Isn’t. Won’t be. Skipper hated him, he knew that.

Julien ran an exclusive bar  ~~(LGBT stripclub)~~ and would sometimes, ahem, bring the party back to his place. And given his apartment was right above Skippers, it made for some interesting conversations the next morning.

Sometimes though, it was more than one party involved.

And sometimes-as a great hit to Julien’s pride-he’d put on his heaviest heels and stomp around on the floor, just so Skipper would come up and ~~beg~~ demand for him to shut up. And then he’d be invited in. And then…

And then he’d have a beer, a quick chat and go back to his place.

It wasn’t that Julien couldn’t get a date on those days. It was just that he wanted an excuse to talk to Skipper.

Thinking back, he wasn’t sure which was more pathetic. 

There was some more talking, and finally,  _ finally _ the sound of a door shutting. Julien breathed a sigh of relief, and stepped out into the hallway.

And came face-to-chest with Skipper.

Julien quickly stepped back, one foot ready to disappear into the wardrobe, until Skipper reached out and grabbed his collar.

“What the hell are you doing, Ringtail?”

Ah. That embarrassing nickname.

(Skipper had come up to complain about the noise, found the door open, pushed forward-

-and found Julien in a compromising position with a cosplay-enthusiast. He shot out the door like a light, but the memory of his neighbour in a collar, furry ears and ringed tail was etched into his memory. But, Skipper did what he did best and turned the… incident into a fun nickname. Sort of.)

“Ringtail?”

“Ah, ‘ello… Peng-Glue-Win.”

“That’s not… nevermind. What are you  _ doing?” _

“Um…”  _ spying, _ “...just watching.”

“Watching what?”

_ Watching you. _

“Watching… out vor Mort. Little, um, scamp wanted to play ‘ide-an’-zeek.”

“Really?”

“Mmmhmm…”

“Sure. And you chose the closet?”

“Why? Familiar with them?”

Skipper didn’t break his steely eye contact, but did loosen his grip on Julien’s shirt. With gentle fingers Julien pried them off completely and pushed them away.

He didn’t let go of his hand.

They stared at each other for a bit, Julien getting a bit entranced with the different shades of silver he could find in Skipper’s eyes, before a load *bang* forced them apart.

“Damn beavers.” Skipper muttered, putting his hands behind is back.

“What?”

“Beavers. I think they’re a sorority group or something that live next door. Keeps flirting with the fraternity, the Badgers?”

“Oh yeah, I know ‘em. Invited ‘em to a party once.”

Skipper gave him an alarmed look, and he quickly put his hands up.

“An all-ages party. Don’t worry.”

They stood there a little longer, Julien staring at Skipper and Skipper staring at the ground, before another *bang* broke the silence.

“I’d better-”

“Yeah, good idea.”

Julien turned away and began walking, when something struck him. He turned around.

“‘Ey, Skippy? What were you an’... little one talkin’ ‘bout?”

Skipper’s hand was already on the doorknob, and he froze.

“He um,”

Skipper cleared his throat awkwardly.

“He wanted to know if we had been doing anything, um, when I go up to your apartment. Because, you know, I usually stay a bit before going back?”

Oooohhh how Julien wished little Private was right in his assumptions. Instead of saying anything, he gave a forced laugh. Oh boy, what a hoot, what a very heterosexual conversation they were having, har har har.

Skipper gave him an uncomfortable nod, before pushing the door open and disappearing inside.


	2. Pfftt... OF COURSE im not projecting what are you TALKING about??!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9/10 transgender people NEVER give themselves a name similar to their deadname. so Michael would not have been born Michaela. James would not have been Jamie. Sorry guys, but that's just the way it is. So in this; King Julien was born Princess Larissa (an actual Madagascan name)

Princess Larissa wished she could say that she ‘always knew’ she was a boy. But that wasn’t true. 

When she was in Primary school she noticed how all of the boys played football. It wasn’t a sexism thing, in fact a lot of girls played football, but it was 90% boys. Boys with a lot of friends.

And the boys were good at football.

So Larissa’s thought process went like this; if the boys are good at football, then if she became a boy, then she’d also be good at football, then she’d have friends?

Cut her some slack, she was six.

So when Larissa got home, she didn’t say anything to her parents. She just sat at the dinner table (made of polished marble), ate her dinner (swan roast with caviar) and didn’t join in with her parents (the king and queen of Madagascar) conversation.

Safe to say, she didn’t have a normal family. So she kept her mouth shut and just mulled over her plan, until it was finally time to go to bed. Her mother pulled the covers up to her neck, and tickled her under the chin, and Larissa sat up and said;

“I want to be a boy.”

Now, Larissa’s memories get a bit foggy after that, but she distinctly remembers her mother mentioning  _ “DO YOU WANT TO CUT OFF ALL OF YOUR BEAUTIFUL HAIR??!! PEOPLE WOULD PAY THOUSANDS FOR YOUR HAIR AND YOU WANT TO CUT IT OFF INTO A BOYS ONE??!!” _ and also something about getting a fake penis.

Larissa never mentioned it again. But it always played on her mind. 

That was the first memory Julien would remember of wanting to be a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter that may (or may not have) been based off of a real thing in my life ://///

**Author's Note:**

> I may have made Julien a little too well-spoken in this :/ ah well


End file.
